Exposure of the human body to ultraviolet light, whether provided naturally from the sun or artificially, has proven to cause damage to the human body, particularly to the skin of the human body. To protect human skin from damage that may otherwise occur from exposure to ultraviolet light, the prior art is replete with various forms of sunscreen or sun-block compositions that may be applied to the human body to coat and protect the skin from harmful exposure to ultraviolet light.
Although exemplary, the prior art sunscreen compositions wear off of the skin after a predetermined period of time due to exposure with water during swimming and other physical activities thus becoming ineffective for protecting the skin from harmful exposure to ultraviolet light. After wearing off, users frequently forget to apply additional sunscreen to their skin thus resulting in, for instance, painful sunburn damage to the skin.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus for, and a method of, measuring the effectiveness of a sunscreen composition applied to protect the human body from harmful exposure to ultraviolet light.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is yet another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus that is easy to construct.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus that is highly efficient for measuring the effectiveness of a sunscreen composition applied to protect the human body from harmful exposure to ultraviolet light.